


Without Words

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Jim and Spock are secretly married, M/M, Uhura is the ship's mom, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Uhura is a little concerned when she noticed that the Captain and the First Officer aren't speaking.





	

As chief communications officer, if there was one thing Lieutenant Nyota Uhura knew about, it was, well, communication. And over the past week or so, Uhura had noted that the Captain and his First Officer hadn't spoken to each other hardly at all.

It wasn't that they were angry with each other, Uhura believed. They shared the same warm smiles and occasional brief friendly touches they always had. If anything, Spock and the Captain seemed to be even more on the same wavelength than ever. They just seemed to be not talking verbally.

With the rest of the crew, Captain Kirk continued to be the social butterfly he always was. Spock was naturally more subdued, speaking when only necessary, or logical, the Vulcan would say. The two most senior officers carried on as they always did in every other sense, but Uhura was still confused as to why Kirk and Spock were strangely silent toward each other.

“Noticed that too, huh?” Dr. McCoy grunted when Uhura brought it up to him. She assumed, as both the Captain and Spock’s closest friend, outside of each other, that he might know. “Thought maybe they were having a spat at first,” said McCoy, then shook his head. “Then I worried there was a case of selective laryngitis on board. But they seem perfectly fine.”

“That's what puzzles me,” said Uhura. “If anything, they've been getting along better than ever. I can't figure it out.”

“Maybe it's some kind of weird Vulcan pact of silence thing,” McCoy suggested.

“Do you think I should ask Mr. Spock? I'm concerned this strange silence may negatively affect progress on the ship. It's quite worrying when the Captain and the First Officer of a vessel aren't speaking.”

“You'd get about as much an answer out of that hobgoblin that you would out of that exam table,” said McCoy, pointing. “Jim's the chatterbox, he'd be your best bet.”

“You're probably right. Thank you, Doctor.”

Uhura knew it was Kirk’s off duty shift, and that most likely he would be reading in his room. She came to his door and pressed the request for entrance button. “Come,” ordered the Captain from inside.

The door slid open and Uhura stepped inside. The Captain greeted her with a smile. “Hello, Lieutenant. Have a seat. What can I do for you?”

“Captain, I’d like to speak to you about a personal matter,” said Uhura, sitting down at the chair before his desk.

“A personal matter? Is something wrong?”

“Well, I don't particularly know, sir. You see - and feel free to tell me if I'm out of line by inquiring - but I've noticed over the last week or so, you and Mr. Spock haven't been speaking, and I'm worried something is wrong.”

“Haven't been speaking?” repeated Kirk, confused. “Why of course, we've been-” Then the Captain broke off, seeming to realize something. He chuckled. “Well, Uhura, I guess you're right. Me and Spock have been rather quiet with each other lately.”

“I only ask because I know that when there's animosity between a ship’s Captain and his second-in-command, the morale of the crew tends to go down, which affects performance. And I know that Mr. Spock is your best friend, and as I care about you both-”

“That's very sweet of you, Uhura, but I promise you, there's nothing wrong between Spock and me. In fact, our friendship is stronger than ever.” Kirk rubbed his neck shyly. “I guess someone had to notice eventually. I'm not surprised it's you, Miss Uhura. You are chief of communications, and very intelligent and perceptive to boot. The truth is, Spock and I are constantly in communication nowadays. When you can read someone's every thoughts, you get so used to communicating through telepathy that you forget to speak out loud.”

“You can read Mr. Spock's thoughts?” said Uhura in surprise.

“And he can read mine,” nodded Kirk. “In fact, he probably knows you and I are having this conversation from where he is on the bridge.” Kirk smiled. “Yes, he does.”

“But sir, I don't understand,” said Uhura. “I know that Vulcans are telepathic, but from my understanding, they must be touching you to meld with your mind.”

“Well that's true for most people. But Vulcans have a constant link with the mind of their...” Kirk trailed off, biting his lip.

Uhura shook her head. “Their what, sir?”

Kirk smiled ruefully. “Well, we hadn't told anyone yet, but I suppose it had to come out at some point. Spock and I are bondmates.”

Uhura was shocked. “But I thought T’Pring was Mr. Spock's bondmate.”

“They were, but they broke off their bond after the whole affair of Spock's pon farr. They were incompatible. T’Pring wanted to be with someone else, and Spock wanted...well.” Kirk smiled again, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “Spock wanted to be with me.”

“When did this happen?” Uhura asked.

“About two weeks ago. You see, Spock and I realized that we were sharing the same feelings and we decided to bond.”

“Captain...does this mean what I think it means?” Uhura asked. “Are you and Mr. Spock...married?”

Kirk smiled wryly. “In the Vulcan sense, yes. We were going to officially get married the human way on our next shore leave.”

“And you’re in love with him?” said Uhura with a smile.

Kirk nodded. “Very much. And he loves me.”

“Congratulations, Captain. And my congratulations to Mr. Spock as well.”

“He thanks you,” chuckled Kirk.

“May I be permitted to witness your wedding?” Uhura asked. “I just love weddings.”

“Of course,” said the Captain. “We were planning to invite the whole senior staff - Scotty, Sulu, Chekhov. And Bones, of course.” Kirk laughed and shook his head. “He's gonna kill us for telling you before him.”

Uhura stood up. “Well, I'm very happy for the both of you. I can't think of anyone who are more perfect for each other than the two of you.” She hugged the Captain warmly. “And don't worry, I'll keep your secret.”

“We appreciate that,” said Kirk, nodding. “And thank you for bringing mine and Mr. Spock's silence to my attention. You're right, it could be disconcerting for the rest of the crew if they thought the two most senior officers of their ship were at odds. Spock and I will start speaking out loud again.”

“You're welcome, sir,” nodded Uhura, leaving with a barely concealed grin on her face at the exciting secret she had just learned.

 _Very well handled, Captain_ , Spock’s voice sounded in Jim’s head.

_Why thank you, Mr. Spock. And now I do believe you are off duty._

_In 2.43 minutes, to be exact._

_Well, when you get off officially, would you care to join me in my quarters to, *ahem*, play some chess?_

_I can think of no other activity I’d rather partake in than “playing chess” with you, husband._


End file.
